1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a medical device comprising a housing with a rigid base which is fixed on the patient""s skin by means of an adhesive layer for temporary wearing on the body.
2. Related Art
Devices of this kind are, for example, transducers or transdermal injection or infusion devices, etc. In order to fix them, the application surface is provided with an adhesive coating which is usually annular and has an outside diameter corresponding to the device.
The adhesive layers usually adhere to the skin very well, but if the device is worn for any length of time and is subject to appreciable movement the adhesive layer becomes detached starting from the edge.
Attempts have been made to counteract this by increasing the adhesive surface, so that its outside diameter is larger than that of the device. However, this also has disadvantages, so that no satisfactory solution of the problem has hitherto been found.
The object of the invention is to solve this problem.
To this end, according to the invention, the adhesive layer is fixed to the device by a reduced surface in comparison with the adhesive surface facing the skin. Preferably, this gives an outer annular zone of the adhesive layer where the latter is not connected to the device.